XIsland
by Astasia
Summary: Questa e' la mia prima ff sugli Xmen...ed e' incentrata principalmente sul rapporto Jean/Logan... Prende spunto dal secondo film per procedere in una strada diversa ... Sarà in grado Jean di far luce nei suoi sentimenti? E Logan sarà lì con lei ?
1. Default Chapter

Legal Disclaimer :  
Gli X-men non sono stati inventati da me e io non detengo alcun diritto su di loro. In questa storia vengono citati per puro gusto narrativo senza fini di lucro...  
Premessa :  
Questa e' la mia prima ff sugli Xmen...ed e' incentrata principalmente sul rapporto Jean/Logan...   
Prende spunto dal secondo film per procedere in una strada diversa ... Sarà in grado Jean di far luce nei suoi sentimenti? Buona lettura e mi raccomando sono graditi i commenti...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
L'isola maledetta : Primo capitolo : Incubi  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jean stava allenandosi in una stanza completamente oscura...ogni giorno era necessario trovare nuove sfide da superare specialmente da quando aveva quegli atroci mal di testa...  
Mille oggetti fluttuavano nell'aria ognuno con una traiettoria precisa e unica rispetto agli altri...  
I ricordi della giornata passata non l'aiutavano certo a concentrarsi...  
I pensieri della giornata avvenire la turbavano più che mai...  
  
...   
  
"Questo lo dici tu, fighetto"  
Jean sapeva a chi si stava rivolgendo Logan prima ancora di svoltare l'angolo...  
"Logan ,non te lo sto dicendo io ... Professore non funzionerà mai"  
Finalmente era entrata nella sala della mappe dove il professore ,Scott e Logan la stavano aspettando.  
  
"Ben arrivata Jean"  
"Come vi dicevo il percorso da verificare e' il seguente...".  
Da un piano completamente piatto si alzarono tanti spilli quanti ne servivano a delineare un percorso preciso, dinamico in perfetto sincrono con le indicazioni del professore...  
"Tramite Cerebro sono riuscito a rilevare il percorso che queste persone seguono usualmente, per trasferire enormi gruppi di bambini mutanti in una base che si trova approssimativamente qui..."  
"Tutto ciò e' orribile, cosa succede a questi bambini professore"  
"Ho il sospetto che vengano sfruttati per il loro poteri all'interno di una base militare"  
"L'unico modo per avvicinarsi senza dare nell'occhio e' essere dei turisti"  
I tre si guardarono in viso con una certa sorpresa...  
"Turisti? Ma l'isola professore non e' un luogo turistico...non e' accessibile se non a personale militare..."  
"Infatti Scott, ritorniamo al discorso che vi stavo accennando prima"  
"Tramite i viaggi in crociera della società "Light&Sea" e' possibile percorrere parte di quella distanza senza essere visti, giunti in questo punto sarà necessario abbandonare la nave e procedere con un altro mezzo adeguatamente camuffato ai radar dalla telepatia di Jean"  
"E' ovvio che tutta la zona e' sotto stretta sorveglianza ed ogni transito in quelle acque viene verificato accuratamente"  
"E' per questo che vi imbarcherete sulla nave sotto mentite spoglie..."  
"E ora viene il bello rossa...mi rifiuto di fare il servo a quel monocolo" Logan incrociò le braccia sul petto guardano il professore dritto negli occhi...  
Ciclope diede forti segni di impazienza ma riuscì a fermarsi...  
"Jean tu e Scott vi fingerete una coppia in luna di miele e Logan si farà assumere tra i marinai a bordo"  
"D'accordo professore"  
"La partenza e' fra 2 giorni, provvederò a sistemare tutto io"  
Detto così il professore si avviò verso la sua stanza già con il quadro delle carte e scartoffie da falsificare ben chiaro in mente...  
"Perfetto!" Logan se ne andò sbattendo la porta dietro di se...  
Il professore sapeva che era difficile trattare con Wolverine...ma non impossibile...   
  
...  
  
Logan si aggirava per il giardino irrequieto come non mai...  
Non bastava essere in missione con ciclope ...era necessario anche averli davanti per più di una settimana tutti i giorni come una felice coppietta di sposini facendo finta di nulla...  
"Ah! Al diavolo..."Sollevò il braccio nudo e tornito afferrandò la sua birra e mandandola giù tutta d'un fiato.  
Da una finestra ,l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri lo stavo osservando percependo la sua irrequietezza...  
Da quando era tornato dal suo viaggio ,Jean si sentiva sollevata...perche'? Non le bastava forse Scott?  
Il fatto che Logan fosse tornato all'improvviso ... il suo sguardo nel momento in cui l'aveva rivista per la prima volta così carico di desiderio...sembrava che ogni gradino della scale che li separava gli permettesse di gustarla meglio in tutta la sua figura fasciata nella tuta di pelle nera... con quel suo sguardo irriverente e sprezzante di ogni cosa...tutto ciò l'aveva profondamente turbata...  
E lei come aveva esordito? Con una delle sue solite fredde frasi...con un bentornato...anche se il suo cuore trasmetteva ai suoi occhi ben altro...  
Anche ora il solo soffermarsi su un centimetro della sua pelle nudo le creava strane sensazioni... calcolando che poi Logan girava sempre in canottiera mostrando senza vergogna il suo corpo allenato , non le facilitava le giornate.  
In più quei suoi continui malditesta la facevano mancare spesso di concentrazione e quindi anche del potere di controllare le sue reazioni...  
  
Una vocina la distrasse dai suoi pensieri..."Jean , Jean vieni presto!"  
"Cosa e' successo Kiddy?"  
"Ciclope e' nella stanza del pericolo ma non ci risponde...il livello di difficoltà e' oltre il 10!"  
"Mio Dio Scott!"  
Anche Scott era molto irrequieto da quando Logan era ritornato e Jean sapeva il perche'. Spesso andava nella stanza del pericolo per scaricarsi arrivando la sera talmente stanco da cadere a letto in un profondo sonno senza degnarla di uno sguardo...  
  
"Maledetto!Doveva tornare proprio ora..."  
Il suo laser faceva incetta di sagome virtuali e nemici ovunque ve ne fossero...ma i pensieri lo tradirono e si ritrovò sopraffatto dalla situazione...  
Jean dall'esterno non riusciva a fermare la simulazione...tutto era completamente bloccato...  
Jean fece per entrare , ma una mano le afferrò una spalla...  
"Dove vai rossa, ci penso io..."  
Wolverine entrò a modo suo...sfondando la porta ...sfoderando i suoi artigli di adamantio e iniziando a puntare i suoi colpi ai computer interni alla sala...quelli che generavano le situazioni di pericolo...  
Jean osservava Logan in azione...e nonostante il suo pensiero principale dovesse essere la preoccupazione per Scott si ritrovò un senso di tranquillità adosso che non era sinceramente compatibile con la situazione che stava vivendo .  
"Ora sono al sicuro..."si diceva nella mente...  
"Al sicuro da tutto..." i pensieri venivano fuori istintivamente...stava cercando di capire il perche' di quelle sensazioni...  
"Quando lui e' con me...anche i miei incubi sembrano meno spaventosi....Logan..."  
Nella stanza Wolverine aveva il suo bel da fare...  
"Quello stupido di Ciclope mi sta facendo perdere un sacco di tempo..."  
Gli si avvicinò ...notò che si era ferito...e che era svenuto..  
"Forza fighetto...ringrazia Jean, se non fosse per lei ti avrei lasciato qui..."  
  
Lo portò fuori di peso...dietro le sue spalle lasciò solo rottami di quello che prima era la stanza del pericolo...  
"Eccoti il tuo maritino...credo che Chuck avrà da fare più del previsto per metterla in ordine..."  
Logan uscì dalla sala ... la cosa più brutta che notò Jean e che non le rivolse nemmeno uno sguardo...  
  
...  
"Scott, ti sei svegliato finalmente"  
"Professore, io ...deve essermi sfuggita la situazione di mano..."  
Provò a muoversi ma una fitta lancinante lo trafisse al petto...  
"Non ti preoccupare...hai qualche costola ammaccata...nulla che non guarisca con almeno 2 settimane di riposo..."  
"Ma professore la missione?"  
"Diciamo che abbiamo tamponato per il tempo necessario a farti riprendere...ma sappi che tutto quello che ti e' accaduto e' dovuto alla tua irrequietezza e insicurezza nei confronti di Jean..."  
"Ora lei dov'e'?"  
"E' stata qui fino a poco fa, quando un'altra crisi l'ha costretta a letto...Nulla di grave...sarà operativa per domani mattina..."  
  
E così dopo quell'ennesima crisi era andata da Scott ma trovandolo che dormiva aveva preferito tenersi in allenamento nella completa oscurità del salone della casa...  
  
Quella notte però non era sola...nella sua stanza Logan si agitava in preda ad un incubo sul suo passato...  
  
Un grido squarciò il silenzio che aleggiava nella sala e Jean capì subito di chi si trattasse...percepiva la sua ansia ancora prima di poterlo vedere con i suoi occhi...  
Logan stava soffrendo come se l'incubo fosse reale...lo trovò nel suo letto completamente bagnato dal sudore il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore...  
Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, fece in modo che se anche qualcuno si fosse svegliato all'urlo di Logan ,riprendesse il sonno interrotto...  
"Perdonami ..."  
Entrò nei suoi sogni...ci entrò in punta di piedi... e quello che vide la stravolse...  
"Mio Dio tutto questo dolore, tutte le notti..."  
Tra le tante luci che apparivano e scomparivano si intravedeva il corpo di Logan sezionato e riempito con l'adamantio liquido...  
Le urla avrebbero sovrastato la ragione di qualsiasi persona... Jean si rese conto che stava vedendo tutta l'operazione attraverso gli occhi di un Logan cosciente ...si senti addosso tutto quel dolore...  
  
Riusciva a sentire una voce familiare...ma non riusciva a scappare da quella trappola...  
"Logan...Logan svegliati!"  
Una luce lo guidò fuori da tutto quel dolore...era una luce rossa fiammante ...come il colore dei capelli della donna che si ritrovò davanti appena i suoi occhi si aprirono...  
"Jeannie...io..io ero lì"  
Jean posò un dito sulle sue labbra..."Ora e' tutto finito...riposa..."  
Wolverine si rimise giù ...la presenza di Jean lo tranquillizzò gradualmente...  
All'improvviso le parlò di nuovo.  
"Non voglio che entri mai più di notte nella mia stanza, Jean"  
Jean inclinò la testa...ma cosa stava pensando che forse lo stava spiando?  
"Potrei farti del male...e non voglio..."  
Logan stava pensando a quanto era accaduto con Rough...no non avrebbe sopportato di ferire Jean con le sue stesse mani... in più il suo fattore di guarigione non avrebbe potuto nulla con lei...  
Sollevata, Jean passò una mano sulla fronte di Logan...  
A quel tocco Wolverine cadde in un sonno profondo e rilassato...prima di perdere completamente i sensi la sentì dire qualcosa...  
"Io non ho paura di te, perche' di te mi fido..."  
Uscì dalla sua stanza lasciandolo finalmente riposare...  
Dopomani sarebbero partiti insieme alla volta dell'isola maledetta...  
  
xxxx * xxxx  
Fine del primo capitolo...  
E' vero che vi farete sentire? Non siate troppo cattivi però...^_-  
Astasia 


	2. XIsland 2 cap In viaggiocon la mente

La facciamo partire questa crociera ?...  
Allora Please Read and Review...  
Thanks Astasia  
  
xxxxxxxx  
X-Island : In viaggio... con la mente  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Insieme...con Logan... per tutti quei giorni...  
Se questo era il periodo di maggiori incertezze per lei il destino le aveva giocato un bello scherzo... e ,probabilmente, dato qualche motivo in più per non fare la scelta giusta...  
  
Tutto era buio ...i corridoi della casa le sembravano inspiegabilmente lunghi...il silenzio era totale...  
Si accorse che c'erano dei passi dietro di lei...  
Non fece in tempo a dire nulla...una mano prese la sua e la costrinse a ruotare di 180°.  
Non ci mise molto a riconoscere la figura che le era davanti anche se era buio pesto...  
"Logan , cos'hai? Non riesci a dormire?"  
Lui di tutta risposta le cinse la vita e l'attirò a se...  
"Ti volevo ringraziare Jeannie"  
A Jean batteva forte il cuore...si sentiva una ragazzina al momento del suo primo appuntamento...  
Le prese il mento con l'altra mano...e le avvicinò la bocca alla sue labbra... la sfiorò solamente...poteva sentire il suo respiro sempre più vicino...  
Rimase così per qualche interminabile secondo...l'oscurità veniva perforata dal suo sguardo per raggiungere gli occhi di lei...  
Non avvertendo reazioni Logan iniziò a baciarla con una passione che Jean non ricordava di aver mai provato...  
Era lì immobile nella braccia di lui...tutti i sensi completamente rilassati... incapace di reagire...  
  
E la cosa più sconvolgente era che lei lo stava ricambiando...  
sì lo stava ricambiando ...   
e come lo stava ricambiando...  
  
si sentiva bruciare dentro come se un fuoco le bruciasse la gola dall'interno...  
E Logan era l'acqua di cui aveva bisogno ...che desiderava come non mai ...aveva bisogna di attingere a quella fonte fino a sentirsi dissetata di vita...  
  
Un raggio di luce le ferì un occhio...veramente le ferì anche il cuore...l'aveva svegliata...le aveva interrotto quel lungo sogno così carico di significato ed emozioni...e l'aveva riportata nella cruda realtà...  
Si ritrovò addormentata su una poltrona ...nella stanza di Logan...  
All'inizio un po' di confusione...l'incertezza se quel sogno fosse reale...  
Poi il ricordo della notte passata le chiarì la sequenza dei fatti...  
Prima di chiudere la porta dietro si se ,Jean si era voltata a guardarlo...  
I suoi occhi erano rimasti calamitati lì per un bel po'...la tentazione di leggergli nella mente faceva capolino da un angolo nascosto della sua mente...  
E così nell'attesa di prendere una decisione sul da farsi si era seduta su una poltrona vicino al letto della sua possibile vittima...  
Ma la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento...  
  
"Mi devo sbrigare...avverto che Scott sta per svegliarsi..."  
Se ne andò di corsa...appena in tempo dato che Logan si sarebbe svegliato di li a poco...  
  
Sniff...sniff...  
" Impossibile..." Logan sentiva nell'aria ancora molto forte l'odore di Jean...  
Ricordò la notte passata...e il terribile incubo...  
E iniziò la sua giornata con un nuovo mistero nella sua vita...  
  
...  
  
Nella sala del professore...  
"Logan ,avendo preso il posto di Ciclope all'ultimo momento, non ho potuto modificare il background della tua vita...Ricordati che tu sei un ricco investitore, più altri aspetti che troverai in questo report...e che tu e Jean siete in luna di miele...Mi raccomando"  
Non fece un commento...appoggiato spalle al muro e con il suo solito giubbetto di pelle a cingergli le spalle...  
Jean non capiva se Logan non gradisse ricoprire quel ruolo che prima doveva essere di Scott...di sicuro Scott era talmente irritato che non era nemmeno sceso per aggiornarsi sugli ultimi accorgimenti della missione...  
  
E lei? Lei era la persona meno adatta a parlare...  
Sicuramente si sarebbe dovuta concentrare sulla missione...si convinse che l'unico modo per sopravvivere a tutti quei tormenti era distrarsi dalle cose futili...e concentrarsi sulla missione...  
Decise che avrebbe passato l'intera giornata con il professore per mettere a punto la seconda parte della missione...quella che sarebbe sopraggiunta nel momento di abbandonare la nave e di infiltrarsi nell'isola...  
In questo modo li avrebbe evitati entrambi...senza doversi chiedere il perché... 


End file.
